Survivng Dumbledore's Crazy Ideas
by Princess Squishy
Summary: Dumble and Staff are tired of Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry. They make a summer course for the 6th years. Involves muggle camping, staying in a hotel, going to an amusement park...
1. An Age Old Grudge

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I' don't own; J.K. Rowling does.

The End Of Rivalry?

An Age Old Grudge

The last bits of food disappeared from the tables as Dumbledore stood to make his end of term speech.

"Another year has come and gone. And what a year it's been. Now I have a few important announcements to make. First of which, starting this summer there will be a new course for the soon to be 6th years of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is centuries old. The staff and I once again have come up with a way to try to put an end to this age old grudge-" Dumbledore broke off waiting for the hurried whispers to die down. "The class will be a survival class. It is to see how young wizards such as yourselves handle the muggle world without magic. You will work with a group of four students; two from each house. This class is required so you can't get out of it. You will have one week before you are to start this class. During that week you will receive an owl explaining things on more detail. So until then I bid you all farewell."

He finished his speech with the familiar twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Then a thunderous applause rang through out the hall, mostly consisting of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Slytherin and Gryffindor 6th years sat in stunned silence. The rest were just glad they didn't have to participate. After the applause died down, the students filed out of the hall down to the carriages. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville went to the same carriage all talking about the survival class.

"I can't believe we're going to be stuck with Slytherin for a whole 2 months. Watch, I'll probably get stuck with Malfoy," spat Harry with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh c'mon Harry, it can't really be that bad," said Hermione. "Dumbledore is right; out houses don't get along the best."

"But why did have to pick our year to do this stupid project?" whined Ron coming into the conversation.

"Maybe because our year had the most squabbles," said Hermione matter-of-factly staring pointedly at Harry and Ron.

"What, it's not like the ferret doesn't get what he deserves," complained Ron.

"That's not what I'm saying," retorted Hermione. "I'm just saying that it's probably the reason we have to do the class."

By now they had reached the train station. They hopped out of the carriage and proceeded on to the train to find an empty compartment. They found one at the end of the train and put their trunks in the luggage rack. Once they sat down again, Neville said, his voice shaking a little,

"I hope Professor Dumbledore doesn't put me with Malfoy. He would make my life miserable."

"Don't worry Neville; Dumbledore wouldn't be doing this if it weren't safe. So at least Malfoy can't hurt you," said Ginny brightly.

"Thanks for the reassurance Ginny, but still doesn't mean he won't make my life as miserable as possible."

"Look on the bright side, Dumbledore may not even put you with Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Yeah and if he does, I'll just write to Dumbledore and ask him to let me change groups."

The rest of the train ride passed quickly, talk consisting mostly of the survival class, and mostly uneventful. Malfoy stopped in just before the train stopped, but Hermione put a silencing charm on him and sent him on his way. He did not look the least bit pleased. In fact, he looked murderous. They made their way off the train, and bid Neville a quick farewell. They found the Weasley's waiting by the barrier, and went to greet them. Hermione hugged Harry and the Weasley's good bye and went to find her parents. When she spotted them, she hurried over to them, dropped her trunk and ran into her father's arms.

"Dad…" Hermione laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. "I missed you guys so much. I'm sorry I couldn't come home for Christmas."

As soon as Mr. Granger put her back down, Mrs. Granger rushed forward and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. Hermione laughed at mother's vigor. "I missed you too mum."

"Let's go home dear. I bet you're tired and want to unpack," said Hannah Granger, and she turned Hermione towards the exit. Hermione paused to look over her shoulder and wave one more time to Harry and the Weasley's. As she looked toward the exit she suddenly met with breathtaking dark silver-blue eyes; the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She could se the hate, loathing in them, but was that also…envy? 'No. Draco Malfoy has everything; he had no reason to envy me.' Hermione continued on her way out of the station with her parents. She missed her home terribly, especially her room. That was her sanctuary, where she didn't have to be the wild-haired bookworm.

Hermione woke up on Monday morning feeling calm and content. She was happy to be home. She didn't have to worry about OWL's or homework, and she was content to be able to sleep in. She was a bookworm, but even she wanted a break from school work and books. And the OWL's were a big stress. She hoped she did really well. Harry and Ron both said she got an O on all of them, but she wasn't sure. Just thinking about the results, her stomach gave a nervous twinge. She shook her hear to rid herself of such thoughts.

Now fully awake, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She gathered her clothes and went to her bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later she walked into the kitchen pulling at her hair trying to get it into a ponytail. Her contentment was fading fast as she tried in vain to tame her locks.

"Arg…stupid hair…too bushy…hate…poof" Hermione was muttering under her breath. "Morning mum," she said louder.

Hannah Granger, whose hair was just as bushy at Hermione's age but tamed itself as she came into womanhood, looked very amused at her daughter's frustrated mutterings. She was trying hard not to laugh, but replied seriously,

"Good morning honey. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything's fine. Just not having a good hair day." Hermione frowned, deep in thought. "I just wish there was something I could do to it permanently to keep it from frizzing."

"I'm sorry dear I don't know if there's anything you can do."

Hermione sat down at the table in a huff and slightly deflated. She poured herself her daily glass of orange juice and her blueberry muffin. Just as she finishing her muffing there was a tap on the window. She looked toward the window and found a beautiful brown eagle owl tapping on the glass with a letter attached to his leg. She jumped up with excitement and rushed to untie the letter. She opened it apprehensively, knowing what would be in the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As I announced, the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins will be working with a fellow student of Gryffindor and two students of Slytherin. You will have the remainder of this week at your current residence. The first activity is which you will partake is muggle camping. You will spend a week camping, and doing other activities without magic. You will write your progress of working with your group and thoughts about the course in a journal. Professors McGonagall and Snape will check each group once a week. You receive a letter at the end of each activity explaining your next activity. Friday afternoon at 3 p.m. you will a portkey to your designated site. Bring whatever you feel you'll for muggle camping. Tents will be provided. Now, your group for the summer will be Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and yourself given there aren't any problems. You will receive an owl of Friday with the portkey and confirmation of your group. I Hope you have fun, and I expect you to make a big effort to end the rivalry._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Miss Granger may I suggest you bring a camera. It would be amusing to see how everything turns out._

Hermione read through the letter quickly, and jumped with excitement. She would be with Harry. She'd be able to handle that pug-faced cow Pansy, and of course Crabbe. This was going to real fun. She couldn't wait. She gave the letter to her mother at her questioning gaze, and went to her room to start packing.

The week took forever to end for Hermione. She wrote to Harry and Ron about the course. Ron got stuck with Millicent Bullstrode, Seamus Finnegan, and Adrian Pucey. Hermione felt really bad for him and even worse when he found out that she and Harry would be working together. He wasn't too happy, but he got over it.

Finally Friday morning came, and after breakfast as Dumbledore said was an owl with the portkey and a letter. She quickly opened the letter. As she read further and further her eyes opened wider and wider. She was shocked. It was fair. She had to switch groups. She put the letter and portkey on the table, and stomped up to her room to bring her things downstairs.

Hannah walked in the kitchen and saw the letter. She picked it up and read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am sorry to inform you, but the group in which you are in has changed. You will be switching places with Neville Longbottom. He wrote to me with a valid reason to change his group. So your new group will be: Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. The portkey will activate at 3 o'clock. My best wishes. Good Luck! (I'm afraid you might need it)_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hannah knew Draco Malfoy had always taunted her about her blood, and she knew Hermione was going to have a hard summer, She decided to give Hermione her mobile phone so she could call if she ever needed to talk.

In her room, Hermione was just packing a few last minute things. She was thinking about having to work with Malfoy. She knew it was going to be hell working with Malfoy, but deep down she intrigued and excited. Draco Malfoy was an enigma, and she wanted to figure him out.

Hermione wandered into the kitchen around 2:30 with all her stuff. She saw her mother sitting at the island with a magazine. Hermione frowned. "Mum, I thought you had to work today?"

"No, I thought I would be when you leave. I don't know if you'll be able to come home this summer any. I want to give you something for you trip. It should make life more bearable with this Draco boy." said Hannah taking out a small package from a drawer,

"What is it? I've already got my CD player," she said as she opened the package. She gasped at the mini phone. She's always wanted one. "Thank you mum. This could come in handy." She gave her mother a quick hug.

"It's no problem. We thought you might get stressed and want to talk. We got another one for the car so you can call that one if you need to."

Hermione sat down on the other side of the island and talked to her mother till it was three o'clock. She grabbed all of her stuff and said good bye to her mother. "No Hermione, don't forget to call you father at the office later; he's sorry he couldn't be here."

"I won't mum. Bye," cried Hermione as she grabbed the portkey, and felt the tug behind her naval.

Hannah Granger waved one last time to her daughter just as Hermione disappeared.


	2. Campsites and NotSoHappy Campers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 2

Campsites and Not-So-Happy Campers

Hermione was spinning, and then her feet firmly hit the ground. She landed gracefully- well as gracefully as one can when using a portkey. She barely had a chance to turn around when there was a high pitched squeal and, "HERMIONE!" and she was hugged vivaciously. She didn't have to think to know who it was.

"Parvati? Jeez, you'd think I haven't seen you for a year," said Hermione sarcastically as she extricated herself from Parvati's grasp.

"Well, I'm just happy to see you is all. I thought I was going to be stuck with only boys," bubbled Parvati. "Not that two them aren't absolutely gorgeous, but I'm gonna need a girl to gossip with, and try new fashions and make up," she said all in one breath.

"Right…" was all Hermione could think to say. So she opted to change the subject instead. "So anyone else here yet?" she said as looked around the campsite. They were in a good size clearing with trees surrounding them. In center of the clearing was a little pit; presumably for the fire. In between the trees there were three paths leading out of it.

"No, you're the second. The other two should be here and minute," Parvati said as Hermione looked around. Just as she finished speaking two disheveled looking boys appeared. One, a tall, bleach blond with cold piercing cobalt eyes lost his balance and toppled over. He just sat there on the ground looking around. The other boy turned and looked at the boy on the ground, his black hair covering his mid-night blue eyes, with slight smile on his face.

"Jeez Draco, I would have thought you would be used to portkeys by now. After all, you are a pureblood," said the darker boy now smirking, while pushing stray locks out of his eyes.

Hermione was having a hard time holding in her laughter as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Parvati was trying not to giggle. It wasn't everyday you saw prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy topple over. It was bloody hilarious. Fortunately for them, neither boy had noticed them, nor there probably would have been a couple of hexes thrown their way.

Draco started sputtering indignantly; arms crossed over his chest, he looked like a little child pouting. Unable to think of a comeback he just said, "Shut up Blaise!" Blaise just laughed and bulled him up.

"Draco, don't pout; it's not very becoming of you," he said. All he got for a reply was, "Hmf!"

He was acting like a little child. Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She tried desperately to stifle a giggle, but she couldn't, it just kept coming; soon she was all out laughing and holding her sides. Parvati had soon burst out giggling and had to sit down to contain herself.

Safe to say the boys had finally noticed the girls. Blaise was grinning apologetically at Draco, who was scowling at Blaise. His usually pale cheeks seemed to have gone a couple of shades redder. Blaise, who figured he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, decided to have a little more fun.

"Aww… Drake, are you blushing? That's a first," he teased. He emphasized his point by wiggling his finger at Draco's cheek.

Hermione, who had contained her laughter to a giggle here and there, started laughing again. She quickly took a picture without them noticing. 'Draco Malfoy, blushing! That is a first! Must commit that to memory forever.'

"I am NOT blushing!" sputtered a very indignant Draco, startling Hermione. She looked over at him and noticed at once that his cheeks, which a red hue before, were now crimson; with anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure.

It was then that she spotted two piles of what looked like disassembled tents and a letter a top the left one. She picked the letter up and read it through. Immediately after reading it she groaned, catching the attention of everyone. Parvati looked questioningly at her, and Draco looked relieved that the attention was drawn away from him. Blaise walked over tentatively and asked softly; almost shyly, his whole demeanor changed,

"What does it say?"

She handed it to him and he read out loud,

Dear Group,

Here are just a few more reminders. There are two tents for you to assemble as a group without magic. The tents are slightly magical. You will see, once you have erected them. There are to be two to a tent. Once student form each house in each tent. You will find everything you need in each tent. Each morning an agenda will appear with the day's tasks on them. You will each find a journal in the tent. You should write down your progress each day and if you would like, your thoughts. Professors Snape and McGonagall will visit you sometime during the week. For the rest of the afternoon and evening you should decide sleeping arrangements and try to get to know one another better. And yes the tents will know if one Gryffindor and one Slytherin are sleeping in each tent. Like I said they are slightly magical. There are three paths leading out of your campsite. The left one leads to your water source and facilities. The one in the center leads out of camp to where you will complete your day's tasks. The right one leads to one other group that you can visit from time to time. Have fun and let the unifying begin. Do behave.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

He finished reading the letter and looked at the two poles blankly. Malfoy had the same look on his face, just a little less expressive. Hermione saw the looks on their faces and asked,

"You guys _do_ know how set up a tent without magic…right?"

Blaise shook his head sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Malfoy on the other hand looked outraged.

"I'm not a mudblood like you. I'm a pureblood. Purebloods only use magic. We don't need to resort to muggle…methods. Besides, why should superiors," he motioned to Blaise and himself, "have to do it, when we have inferiors right here to do it for us? Now I suggest you tw-"he was cut off when a sharp pain prickled in left check. Parvati gasped, and Blaise just smirked. Hermione was fuming, and now her hand stung. But Draco, he was seething. He stood up and stalked towards her, fists clenched at his sides. She backed up, a little afraid he might hit her, but still indignant.

"What the bloody hell was that for? I was only telling the truth. You and gossip girl over there," he spat pointing to Parvati, "should be nothing but servants for us more pure families. I'll be damned if I get along with y-"he was stopped yet again by a sharp pain in his right cheek. He rubbed his cheek and pointed a finger at her. "Would you STOP doing that?"

"No! Not until you," she poked him hard in the chest, "smarten up. Just because I'm what you oh-so-politely call a mudblood does not mean you are better than me! I have bested you in everything with the exception of quidditch for which reasons are my own." She kept poking him in the chest accentuate each sentence. "You may have more money than me, but I don't need money or my daddy to get everything I want. I have friends and family that love me, and I them. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see which group is near us." She gave him one more poke for the hell of it, and before any of them could say anything she was gone down the right path. She left a very dumbfounded Malfoy, a proud Parvati, and an incredibly impressed Blaise.

A/N: Tell me what you think of the chapter. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanx to all my reviewers, and I hope to hear from more of you.


	3. Author's Note!

A/N: I'm soo sorry it's taking so long to update. These past months have been **_very_** stressful with school starting andother things. RightnowI'm also sick and my brain's not functioning properly. And I'm trying to make it longer, butI'm stuck.Help! I can't decide if I want it to be a Draco/Hermione story or a Blaise/Hermione story. It doesn't matter to me. I don't care either. It's what's keeping the chapter. I would like you opinion. Tell me who you want it to be! Thanks!

--Princess Squishy


	4. Neighbors and Pitching Tents

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: I'm soo sorry for the long update. My power went off for almost a weak. Just came back on. I would just like to thank all my reviewers so much. I usually don't like to write but your reviews encourage me a lot. At first I didn't think anyone would like my stories, but it seems that some people do for which I'm extremely happy! So thank again and on with the chapter.

Chapter 3

Neighbors and Pitching Tents

Hermione stomped all the way down the path still fuming. 'How dare he! The Nerve. To even think something like that. I hate him! I…want…to…throttle…him.' She even held her hands out in front of her wringing them, imagining his neck being there for good measure.

While still imagining the demise of Malfoy, muttering under her breath; things like "despicable" and "arrogant, egotistical, bloody prat," she stomped into another clearing. Once she realized where she was, her anger faded away and was replaced with excitement. She turned around and spotted Harry. 'Oh what a relief.' Someone she could talk to when Malfoy annoyed her. She ran to him and bowled him over in an effort to hug him.

"Oh thank heavens you're here Harry. Al least there's one good thing so far."

He sat up and righted his glasses. "It's good to see you too Hermione. Has something happened? Who are you with? They can't be that bad." At a look from Hermione he added, "They can?"

"Yes! I have to stay with Malfoy and Parvati! And Malfoy already started with the insults. He had the nerve to _demand_ that Parvati and I pitch the tents while he and Blaise just sit on their asses." She was starting to get going, so he decided to throw her off her track a little.

"Wait. Who is this Blaise character?"

"Oh. Blaise Zabini. He's the other person in our group. He's not that bad. He's nothing like Malfoy so far and…" she trailed off and blushed thinking of how handsome he was. He was so unlike Malfoy in every way. He was of average height and he had a naturally tanned complexion with pitch black hair. His hair was cut short and the very tips were electric blue. Harry noticed her blush and wondered,

"And?"

She quickly looked at him and noticed a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, not unlike Dumbledore's.

"Nothing," she said almost too quickly.

She was saved from him asking further by an obnoxiously high-pitched voice,

"Potter who the hell are you talking to?"

She came out of a tent and looked around. Her eyes landed on Hermione. They instantly turned cold and hard. She straightened up and flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"Oh. It's the mudblood. Why don't-

Hermione cut in, "Shut the fuck up Parkinson. I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. Go away; I might have time for you later."

Everyone stood in shock looking at Hermione. Neville and Millicent had come from another tent to see what the commotion was. Harry and Neville were standing there, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish; they had never seen her act like this before. The Slytherins always pushed her buttons, but she never swore before. Well, maybe it was because Dumbledore and all the other professors weren't here to punish them. Hermione herself stood in shock. She had never before lost this much control over her temper.

Pansy just huffed, too astonished to actually reply. She clenched her fists at her sides with rage, stalked to the tent, and disappeared from sight. Millicent followed not to long after, but not before throwing Hermione an evil death ray. (A/n: He! He! I got this from a commercial I saw on TV and just couldn't help myself)

Harry was the first to sober up. He went to Hermione and gave her a comforting hug.

"So Malfoy was _that_ bad huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know why he got to me so much. I wanted to physically hurt him. I already slapped him;" Harry's eyes widened then turned victorious. "Twice." His grin widened. He patted her on the back.

"Good job Mione! I'll have no worries that you can't take care of yourself." Hermione looked at him. Seeing the dangerous look in her eyes he added, "Not that you couldn't before, but I've always been worried about. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled. "Thanks Harry, you're too sweet, but don't worry about me. I probably should get back to see if they can pitch a tent at all."

"Okay, I'll be here anytime anyone or anything for that matter plagues you."

"Thanks again. I'll stay longer next time, I promise." She gave Harry a last hug and departed saying good-bye to Neville on the way.

She walked back to her camp still slightly astonished at herself. Maybe she should try that on Malfoy sometime. It would be highly amusing if he was rendered speechless.

She walked into the clearing and wasn't surprised to see Malfoy sitting on a stump like it was his throne. Blaise was sitting on the ground, his back up against the log Malfoy was sitting on, playing with a little stick. Hermione blushed slightly looking at Blaise. He looked up as she walked into the camp. He flashed a hint of a smile at her, but it was gone when Malfoy looked up. She then noticed Parvati wasn't in sight and immediately spoke,

"Where did Parvati go?"

Malfoy sneered. "How would I know? I don't keep tabs on mudbloods."

Hermione was getting angry again. It seems that just looking at him sneering infuriated her, and him calling her a mudblood never helped. If things kept going like they were, she would end up doing a Ron and attack him. She clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides to calm herself down. As she was about to retort, a semi deep calm and alluring voice broke through her thoughts,

"Your friend, Parvati, went down the pathway next to the one you took."

Her eyes widened, and she turned her head to the speaker. She blushed slightly, her anger ebbing away. She hoped he wouldn't notice her blush or he would take it as anger toward Malfoy. She bit her tongue and composed herself. She looked confidently into his eyes and almost faltered. Those amazing deep azure eyes looked back at her; without malice, without the hatred she was expecting. They weren't cold and mask like; like he was hiding his emotions. They were in fact quite warm, and he looked highly amused. 'How in Merlin's name could a boy this…this warm (for lack of better word) be in Slytherin? _And_ be friends with Malfoy? Merlin, he must be talented.' Barely missing a beat she responded, "Thank You."

She disappeared down the path her friend took moments before.

* * *

Blaise watched as Hermione disappeared down the path. 'Well she's definitely not as bad as the other little chit. She was practically throwing herself at Draco.'

Draco, next to him spoke. "Mate, do you have eyes for Granger or something?" She turned on his stump to look at Blaise. He looked calm and content. The question didn't even faze him.

"No, why?" he said lightly, even more amused.

"Because she's a mudblood," he exploded, "and you were acting _nice_ to her. You're supposed to hate mudbloods."

"Well I don't. I don't hate someone I don't know. So what, she doesn't have pure magical blood, she had magical blood just the same; same color and there's no dirt in it (I checked once). And if I'm not mistaken she's an even better witch than you are a wizard."

Draco scoffed, "Whatever mate, believe what you want. I still think you fancy her. You were acting almost friendly," he shuddered, "to a bloody Gryffindor."

"Just because I didn't scream and call her a mudblood doesn't mean I fancy her. And at least I _have_ my own beliefs."

Draco stood up, fists clenched, glaring down at Blaise, who still looked unfazed. "I DO have my own beliefs!"

Blaise stood up in one fluid motion. He looked at Draco straight in the eyes and said very calmly; his content and carefree demeanor gone. "No Draco, you don't. Those are your father's beliefs. They were drilled into your head from birth."

"Yes I do," Draco said sounding almost desperate. His shoulders slumped a little; and he looked to the ground.

"Then why do you hate muggleborns so much? Why do you always belittle them, and Potter and Weasley and Granger? As I recall they've done nothing to you."

Draco then looked up at Blaise; eyes alight with fire once again. "Potter lost my respect when he declined my friendship during our first year. And Weasley when he laughed at my name."

Blaise put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "That's okay; I understand, but what about Granger and muggleborns in general?"

Draco's shoulders completely slumped. He sighed defeated. "I can't best her," he sighed again, "I can't beat her at anything; with the exception of quidditch. That's only because she fears flying which is fine because I used to fearit too whenI was little. When I don't best her at school I get punished by father." He paused as if deciding to say something else. "Father told me that I'll be joining _him _soon. I was supposed to join this summer, but will this…reconciliation of Gryffindor and Slytherin I couldn't get the mark." He hesitated once again, "But I'm kind of glad." He finished whispering. Blaise didn't know how to react. Draco almost never opened up and talked about his father. This was the first time he shared anything about his hate for Granger.

"I understand that; all of it and you don't have to join _him_ if you don't want to, but not all muggleborns are that bad. Think how they feel if you want understand. They don't really fit in anywhere. They can do magic, but then people like you and your father degrade them because their heritage, which they can't even choose. If they go into the muggle world, they're accepted until one of them accidentally use magic and the muggles find out. Then the witch or wizard is thought crazy and then the Ministry had to get involved. So how would you feel, not being able to be accepted in either world? Why do you think Granger fights so hard to be the best at everything? She probably feels she had to prove to everyone that she's just as good as you or me. Until she does that she or any other muggleborn for that matter won't back down. That's why I have my own set of beliefs, and I will never side with Voldemort." Draco visibly stiffened at the mention of _him_.

* * *

As Draco listened to Blaise speaking so passionately about his beliefs a sense of remorse washed over him. He wanted to have his own beliefs like Blaise had. Instead he was bullied into believing someone else's beliefs that he didn't particularly like, but thought that they were correct. 'He's right. I have no beliefs. They are his' He then made a resolve to make his own. 'I _will_ make my own choices, and I _will not_ follow Voldemort!' Then with a small pang of guilt he realized just how rude he'd been to Granger and the other little chit Parvati. He shook it off thought and turned to Blaise again.

He sighed, "You're right. I don't have my own beliefs and I didn't understand how mudbloods felt. I'm going to make my own beliefs and I'm going to try to change. I'm not going to be friendly or nice to Granger or anyone else over night. It may take awhile, but I don't care. And I won't join the Dark Lord…or my father"

Blaise clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Good on ya mate. I'm really glad you're trying to do this."

"Hey, don't get too excited mate. I told you its going to take awhile. I'm not going to go up to Granger and apologize and be all nice to her."

Blaise opened his mouth to respond, but a twig snapped behind them. They both whipped around to see who it was. The Gryffindors had returned. Blaise looked indifferent, but Draco scowled at them.

"Oh your back," he spat.

* * *

Hermione looked a lot calmer; calmer than she did before. She just rose and eyebrow. "Well that's not stating the obvious or anything," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up mudb-Granger!" he said through gritted teeth.

Hermione's eyebrow rose further as he stopped himself from saying mudblood. She opened her mouth to speak, but Blaise spoke up to avoid any more confrontation, and to change the subject. "Don't we have to set up tents and decide who is sleeping where?"

"Yes, I suppose we do. Why don't we decide who is sleeping in each tent so each pair can set up their own tents?"

Everyone nodded, thought Malfoy grudgingly, seeing the sense in her words. He was the first to speak up.

"I don't particularly fancy sleeping in the same tent as Granger." Then he looked at Parvati-who was beaming and was almost squealing and jumping up and down with joy- and looked as if he wanted to change his mind.

"I don't fancy being in the same cap area with Malfoy, let alone in the _same_ tent as him. He would drive me insane," she said, panicking.

Blaise hurriedly cut in, "Fine Draco, you and Patil will share a tent, and me and Granger will. So grab a tent and get started," he paused to look at Draco. He had a blank expression on his face. He snickered and added, "I believe there are directions for those who don't know how."

* * *

For the next hour the two pairs worked on erecting their tents. Blaise and Hermione quietly talked the time trying to get to know one another a little more. Hermione found that Blaise _was_ unlike any other Slytherin she had unfortunately met. He was willingly talking to a Gryffindor and even laughing with one!

Blaise found that Hermione wasn't like the usually stereotypical Gryffindor either. She would easily fit into all four houses. 'And hey, she kind of cute too.' He thought smirking.

Their conversation would be interrupted by an occasional growl of frustration. Obviously Malfoy and Parvati were having a bit of a problem pitching their tent. Hermione looked over to their group and choked on a giggle struggling to erupt from her mouth. Parvati was chattering away to Malfoy while assembling the tent with ease. Malfoy on the hand, wasn't paying one bit of attention to Parvati- who didn't seem to notice and kept jabbering on-but looked ready to pick up one of the metal rods and start hitting himself repeatedly over the head. He would read the directions, try doing what it said, and growl when he didn't do it right. She choked back another giggle and returned to her work.

Five minutes later they were almost done, but Hermione was having trouble getting her last stake in the right place so the tent would stay put. It was to close to the tent making it lean precariously to one side. She tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. Blaise walked over to her dusting his hands off. He watched her pitiful efforts with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked her.

"Actually two would be great. Thank you."

He chuckled and positioned himself next to Hermione. He put his hands just below her hands, the top one slightly touching her bottom one. She blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Blaise, buthe pushed his queries away and said,

"On the count of three pull straight up ok?" Hermione nodded, "One. Two. Three!" They pulled, but nothing happened. All of a sudden the stake came loose and with the strength at which they were pulling, it went flying out of the ground. Hermione, whose hands still gripped the stake, went flying into Blaise with and "eep!" As he was stronger than her, he controlled which way the stake went. He was thrown to the ground by the force of her impact. Out of instinct he grabbed her around the waist to soften her landing on him. He landed with a grunt. Hermione landed on top of him, her hands clutching his shirt.

Hermione took a few seconds to get her breath back. She sat up coincidentally straddling Blaise. She blushed crimson realizing the position they were in. 'It's a good thing we fell _behind_ the tent. I would get it so bad from Malfoy _and_ Parvati. Some luck at last!' She tried to get off of him, but she couldn't. A pair of arms were restricting her. She blushed even harder. 'Why am I always blushing around him? I don't even like him!' Blaise had his eyes closed in obvious pain trying to get his breath back. Without opening his eyes he asked amused,

"I know I'm quite the stud, but could you please get off of me?"

"Um…I believe you're the one holding me here." She paused as he opened his eyes looking at his arms firmly wrapped around her. "And who said I thought you were a stud?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a stud," he said confidently forgetting that he still held the little Gryffindor. She wriggled trying to get out of his grasp, inadvertently causing him to have to stifle a groan; and not from pain. Now it was his turn to blush. He let her go, not wanting her to feel any reaction that might occur if she didn't stop moving against him. She scrambled off and he sat up.

"So you _don't_ think I'm a stud," he asked pouting.

Hermione got up, dusted herself off and laughed. "Oh shut up and let's check out the tent."

She got up and walked to the tent's opening, noticing that Malfoy and Parvati's tents was already erected and they were no where to be found. She shrugged and walked into the tent. She gasped. It looked very unlike the out side. Instead of the plain canvas coloring it was a mix of red and silver. The tent looked like it was made for her and Blaise. There were two cots with sleeping bags on them and a pillow. One sleeping bag was silver and other one, you guessed it, was red. There was a little cupboard, which Hermione found to full of easy to make food, after opening it. Almost nothing else was in the room except two places, at the end of each cot, to put clothes and such. Opposite the food cupboard there was a slightly larger one. It almost looked like a door. Hermione walked over to it and turned the handle, but it wouldn't open. She shrugged and went about unpacking her things.

Blaise walked in shortly after. Hermione had finished her unpacking and was on her cot (the silver one) reading a book. 'Cute; even when she's camping trying to become friendly with Slytherins she still finds time to read.' Blaise looked around their dwelling place for the next week. 'Not too bad given that we're supposed to be muggle camping.' He walked over to his cot and flopped down on it gazing at the ceiling. His eyes started drooping and before he could fight it off, sleep over took him.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Again so sorry it took so long to update. I should be able to update sooner. Going to be having a bit of a vacation from school. Please review and tell me what you think. It really encourages me to write. You can also check out my profile I've finally decided to write something for it. Until next time review!  Tootals!

Princess Squishy


End file.
